onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 22
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 46 (p. 2-17) Chapter 47 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Sanji | rating = 12.2 - Original 5.1 - Remastered | rank = 8 - Original 8 - Remastered | }} "The Greatest Pirate Fleet: Captain Don Krieg" is the 22nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Gin returns to the Baratie with his also-starving captain Don Krieg to whom Sanji once more gives food. However, Don Krieg betrays the cook once he regains his energy and attacks the Baratie, despite the cook's best efforts to stop him. Long Summary Sanji is confronted by Zeff and they have an argument about Sanji being a nuisance for the restaurant ship. Zeff demands Sanji to leave, that he can go and be a pirate or anything he wants. Sanji refuses to do so. Angry because his cooking was insulted, Sanji approaches Zeff and tried to hit him but is easily thrown off to the table where Luffy and the others sat. Sanji still refuses to leave the restaurant. Luffy invites him to join the Straw Hat Pirates again but is rejected. Sanji offers Nami a Fruit Macedonia as an apology, while Usopp argues with Sanji and is stopped by Nami. Nami flirts with Sanji so she could have free food but the others still have to pay for their food. Zoro sweats as he already saw that coming. Luffy laughs but is kicked in the face by Sanji because he was slacking off. Luffy is brought to the kitchen by Sanji. A few days later, Usopp is seen in the boat talking to Zoro and Nami, and complains about their situation. Usopp is worried that they might be stuck for a year, Nami says she is okay with it since they get free food and a cozy atmosphere. Zoro corrects her saying she is the only one that gets free food. Luffy is the seen in the restaurant deck carrying a huge garbage bag. Usopp called him and complains. Luffy tells them to wait a little bit longer as he will talk to Zeff again. Luffy looks to the sea and seems agitated. Suddenly, the Dreadnaught Sabre appears, the pirate fleet ship of the Krieg Pirates, causing the customers of the restaurant in panic. Sanji and Zeff is seen looking at the ship. The chefs are also in panic and blames Patty for the appearance of the feared Don Krieg Pirates. Luffy and Zoro are seen looking at the ship while Nami and Usopp panics, telling Luffy that they should escape while they can. Luffy is seen standing with Sanji, saying that Gin has come to pay him back but Sanji doubts it. Zeff and the chefs is seen having a clear view of the ship. Luffy comments on how battered the ship is. Don Krieg is seen at the deck, and gets in the restaurant with the help of Gin. Everyone is shocked that he is begging for food and water. Luffy comments that he looks hungry. Sanji heads out to the kitchen. Don Krieg falls to the floor. Gin begs them to help his captain but Patty laughs at him. Gin still begs for food saying they have money to pay and that makes them their customers. Patty denies them, the other chefs commenting on how dreadful Don Krieg really is. Don Krieg is seen bowing his head and begs for food. Gin stops him and is seen crying. Sanji heads down the ladder with food and kicks Patty out of the way. All of them are shocked that Sanji is offering food to Don Krieg. Don Krieg quickly devours the food. Carne argues with Sanji and states the hideous things that Don Krieg did in the past. Luffy wonders if Don Krieg is a snake, everyone is shocked upon hearing Carne. After Don Krieg finished eating, he attacks Sanji immediately and Gin is shocked by his captain's actions. Don Krieg breaks Gin's shoulder. The customers gets out of the restaurant in panic. Usopp is seen with Zoro worrying about their situation. Zoro comments if he was scared, but Usopp denies it. Zoro notices something strange with the ship. Don Krieg gazes at the whole restaurant, and says he likes it. He explains that his ship is battered and wants the restaurant, Baratie, as its replacement. He also demands food for his crew as to which the chefs refuse. He explains that he is not ordering food, and that he is giving them an order. Don Krieg roars and said nobody has ever disobeyed him. Gin is seen apologizing to Sanji for what has happened. Sanji gets up and heads to the kitchen. Everyone was shocked to hear that he is going to prepare food for a hundred people. The chefs point their weapons at Sanji to prevent him from helping the pirates. Sanji explains as to why he is giving them food but is smash to the ground by Patty. Patty offers Don Krieg a dessert and brings out a cannon and attacks Don Krieg with Shokuatari Meatball. Don Krieg complains how awful the dessert was and reveals his arsenal of weapons and began attacking the chefs. Don Krieg explains why he is the strongest. Zeff brings down food for a hundred people, which shock the chefs and Luffy comments that it was risky. However, upon hearing Zeff's name, Don Krieg is shocked. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Don Krieg is introduced. Site Navigation de:Saikyō no Kaizoku Kantai! Teitoku Don Krieg